Shaving razors are available in a variety of forms. For example, shaving razors may include a disposable razor cartridge configured to be selectively coupled a handle. The razor cartridge may include one or more razor blades disposed on a cutting surface of the disposable razor cartridge. Once the razor blades are dull, the user may disconnect the razor cartridge from the handle and reconnect a new razor cartridge.